


Два месяца назад

by Slavna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если честно он идеально подходил под образ принца и все могло бы быть, если бы Нико не был полукровкой, сыном Аида, хотя его не портил даже темный клинок и армия скелетов. Но даже если этого и не было, все портило, что Лаванда умерла два месяца назад в своем мире и для всех миров в целом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два месяца назад

В далеком-далеком детстве Лаванда мечтала о прекрасном принце из сказок, что читала ей по ночам мама. Она представляла себе его, но иногда его образ менялся.

В первый раз у него были светлые волосы, голубые глаза и вечная полуулыбка. Его она встретила лет в семь, его звали Доминик, он был волшебником из французской семьи, имел легкий французский акцент и без всякой магии решал самые трудные задачки, даже собирал кубик Рубика за десять секунд ровно.

А еще у него была невеста Джозафина, со светлыми волосами, таким же легким акцентом и прекрасным голосом. Если бы Лаванда смотрела маггловские мультики, она бы вспоминала моменты, когда кто-то из принцесс поет, и к ней слетаются птички, садясь на руки и поблизости, прислушиваясь. Но она не смотрела мультфильмов и уже в семь лет вроде как ненавидела кого-то.

Во второй раз у него были карие глаза, ярко-рыжие волосы, теплая улыбка и добродушный взгляд. Его она встречает в шестнадцать, хотя, на самом деле, первый раз они увиделись в одиннадцать и так почти каждый день, кроме каникул, но встречает именно, как принца, она лишь в шестнадцать.

Рон морщился, когда она звала его милым по ее мнением прозвищем, вроде как отвечал ей, встречался, но все чаще она ловила его взгляды, что он бросал не на нее. Второй раз, когда она ненавидела. Первый раз она ненавидела за чужую красоту, прекрасный голос, французский акцент, за что ненавидеть второй раз Лаванда не знала. Потому что вроде как она была лучше, и красивее, и голос лучше, и… Но Рон искал взглядом не ее.

Лаванда не могла сказать, что не верила в жизнь после смерти, просто она никогда не думала о смерти и о том, что можно умереть в восемнадцать лет. По сказкам, что она любила, смерть была ужасная, в черном балахоне и с косой. Или ужасным монстром. В общем, как оказалось, все сказки врут.

У ее смерти были темные затягивающие глаза, непослушные черные волосы, немного безумная улыбка и ангельская фамилия.

Если честно он идеально подходил под третий образ и все могло бы быть, если бы Нико не был полукровкой, сыном Аида, хотя его не портил даже темный клинок и армия скелетов. Но даже если этого и не было, все портило, что Лаванда умерла два месяца назад в своем мире и для всех миров в целом.

Нико закидывает голову, закатывает глаза и шепчет что-то: «За что? Почему?».

Два месяца вроде пустяки, но когда эти два месяца проходят после твоей смерти, это словно двадцать лет минимум. Так кажется Лаванде, и именно из-за этого чувства она не задает вопросов.

А еще она знает, что Нико не любит людей, что имеют синие или голубые глаза. «Они не приносят мне счастья» — говорит он. У Лаванды не голубые и не синие, а карие, но счастья она тоже особого не приносит.

Он мог бы быть ее принцем, который навсегда, но Лаванда умерла два месяца назад, а Нико она желает долгой жизни. Лаванда по-детски рисует сердечки на запотевшем окне, смеется и говорит, что однажды, то, что приносят несчастье, принесет большое счастье.

Доминик бы вежливо улыбнулся, Рон бы фыркнул, а Нико лишь серьезно смотрит, кивает и спрашивает: «Веришь в это?».

На самом деле, даже если бы она не умерла два месяца назад, то они никогда не встретились и все равно бы ничего не вышло. Они встречаются в темном царстве Аида, которое в целом оказывается не темным.

В далеком-далеком детстве Лаванда мечтала о прекрасном принце из сказок, что читала ей по ночам мама. Она представляла себе его, но иногда его образ менялся.

Сейчас Лаванда понимает, что на самом деле правильный образ был один, она даже нашла принца, только умерла два месяца назад. В общем, как оказалось, все сказки врут.


End file.
